GoodBye Melfina
by Rubyme
Summary: When Gene's attitude towards Melfina gets worse, Harry McDougall offers to take her away and treat her right. Having taken enough abuse from Gene, Melfina goes with him. Leaving the crew to look for her in panic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This one starts at the episode, "Cats and Girls and Spaceships". So they are still on that space station fixing the Outlaw Star from their battle with Hanmyo. From then on its an Alternate Universe, so the rest of it has nothing to do with the actually series. And now we start...

**__**

Good-Bye Melfina

Chapter 1: _Gene's Bad Attitude_

"Mel, get out of my way."

"Oh.. sorry, what was it you needed help on?"

"Nothing, I've got this under control."

"Jim said you were messing the repairs up."

"WELL JIM'S A KID! Ugh, look, I don't need your help. So please get out of my way," Gene growled at Melfina. She frowned at him but jumped to the ground and walked out onto the loading grounds. The repairs they needed had been more critical than they thought and they had to take in a hotel until they were done. On her way through the loading dock, she passed by Aisha.

"Hiya, Mel, where you heading?" She said circling the girl happily.

Melfina giggled, "Oh, hello, Aisha. I'm just on my way to our room."

"I see, why aren't you with Gene or something?" Aisha teased.

"I was getting in his way." Melfina smiled.

"What?" Aisha stopped in front of her. "What do you mean, you were getting in his way?"

"He told me I was." She said simply.

"What a jerk! That's it, Starwind needs to learn some manners and I'm just the girl to do it!"

"No, Aisha!" Melfina grabbed her arm as she made an attempt for the loading grounds. "Just leave him alone... I really was bugging him."

"Aw, Mel," Aisha obeyed. "Why do you let him treat you like that?"

"Like how?"

"Oh, never mind! You'll never get it," Aisha danced out of the hall, muttering to herself about how she would kill Gene.

On Melfina's way to her hotel room pondering on what Aisha was talking about. How was Gene treating her? He was a bit rude now and then... or always... But the others had to keep in mind that he was very stressed. Especially with all the pirates after him and the damages on the ship. No, everyone was being silly, Gene wasn't acting cold or anything, it was all stress.

Suzuka was in the room when Melfina came in. She was staring out at the city, and didn't seem to notice that Melfina had entered the room. Suzuka was staring at something quite intently and when Mel approached her she shot out her sword.

"WHAT- ...oh, hello, Melfina. What brings you up here? I thought you went to help Gene," She was completely sweet with her tone when speaking to Melfina, which made it even harder for her to talk to Suzuka.

"Well..." Melfina considered telling Suzuka what had happened, but thought it best to keep it to herself... for now. "I felt I wasn't helping at all, so I came back up."

"I see, well I would have thought Gene would at least want you for company," She turned back to the window.

"Yes...well...I decided it was best with me out of his way," She lied. Melfina took a seat on the foot of one of the two beds.

"Melfina, what's wrong?" Suzuka asked, without looking at her.

Melfina didn't answer right away, she could feel Suzuka's eyes baring into her, even though she was turned away. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Melfina answered uneasy.

"You seem a bit weary, but maybe its just from lack of sleep."

"Yes, that must be it." Mel yawned.

Suzuka approached Melfina and gently pushed her shoulders back on the bed. "Why don't you go to sleep, we'll be leaving in the morning." Melfina let her self be positioned to sleep and nodded silently to Suzuka. In the morning, Gene would have had some sleep and would be a lot looser than he was today. In the morning things would be better.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Okay everyone, time to go!" Gene said barging into the girl's room and pulling the blankets off them. Melfina woke up slowly and rubbed her eyes, Gene was opening the curtains to let the light in. Aisha was a bit louder with her rising.

"Gene, haven't you ever heard of beauty sleep!" She yelled jumping up.

"Yeah, but apparently you haven't," Gene cackled.

"Starwind...I'm going to kill you!" Aisha made to pounce at Gene.

"Not today Aisha, we have to get going," Jim said cheerfully walking in. He had a tray of food with him. "Eat up quickly everyone, we don't want to get held back."

"Why, where are we going?" Aisha forgot about her anger for Gene andbegan shoving fruit into her mouth.

"Fred called and told us about a planet Dragon. Apparently there are ruins of the civilization that created the Galactic Leyline," Jim grabbed a piece of toast and crammed it in his mouth. "We can get a lot of information from the ruins."

Gene sat next to Melfina and began eating. She reached for a hot cake and started to eat, wanting to ask him how he was or anything that would get them talking and confirm a good mood in him. But her voice failed her and she went through the breakfast in silence. When it was time to go, they all headed towards the Outlaw Star. Melfina still hadn't spoken to Gene and he seemed to be in a good mood. But the only words she got out of his mouth was, "Hurry up and get in the ship, Mel."  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"There it is!" Jim's voice rang in everyone's ear.

"What, Dragon?" Gene was completely distracted by an argument he and Aisha were having. She seemed to think if they hurtled Gene out into space, the trip would be much easier.

"Yeah, its right ahead! There's a clearing where it will be safe to land. You all ready?" The crew shouted at Jim to lead them to the surface.

When they finally landed, Mel climbed out of her chamber and stuck her hand out to Gene, who was passing by, for help. Gene ignored her and left the ship with Jim. Aisha stayed behind with Suzuka, who took Melfina's hand.

"That guy is such a jerk!" Aisha said, as the three women tried to catch up to the boys. "Honestly, Mel, you should just forget him. Take us to the Leyline and leave him here!"

"Aisha, stop it." Suzuka said threateningly. "Don't interfere."

Melfina laughed off Gene's attitude towards her and they walked to the ruins together. They came to a temple, with a large opening. Inside was a great statue, the Dragon Phinx, and around blocks with scriptures on them. Jim was going off about how the temple would help get them to the Leyline and Aisha was searching, with Gene, for more clues to help him. Suzuka just stared around at their surroundings, but seemed to be taking in anything she felt important.

Melfina stood aside and watched everyone helping each other; for a moment she felt useless. That is until she started to feel as if she was being pulled towards a wall. Melfina looked at it and then at Gene.

"Gene! Come here!" She called to him, not taking her eyes off the wall. Gene walked over,he seemedannoyed.

"What, Mel?"

"That wall... there's something strange about it..."

"Mel, please do not call me over every time you get astrange feeling. Its just a wall," He lectured. "We are looking for _important _clues, stop distracting me!" And he stomped back to the scripture he was examining.

Melfina glared at Gene deeply. How could he be so rude to her? She was the reason his ship was functioning properly. Unable to deal with his bad attitude any longer she left the temple and went to look around herself. The planet was very pretty, and very calming. Melfina was distracted by the scenery and headed towards a cliff's edge. Gazing out onto the surface she completely forgot about Gene and the Leyline scriptures...  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Jim, where did Melfina go?" Aisha called. She was the first to notice the girl was missing. Jim looked up from his computer and did a double-take around the ruin.

"I dunno, Gene, Suzuka, you seen Mel anywhere?"

"No, I have not seen her, Jim." Suzuka said, examining the Phinx. She looked up to see for herself that Melfina, was indeed, gone.

"I think I saw her walk out...or something." Gene muttered under his breath.

"What?" Jim stared at Gene wide eyed, "You just let her walk out? Out alone onto a planet we've never been to?"

"She probably just went out to be alone or something, geez, Jim, calm down." Gene examined a wall with his finger tips and walked away from it. "She'll be fine."

"Why were you molesting that wall, Gene?" Aisha asked bouncing on the balls of her feet, joyful as usual.

"What? I wasn't... Ugh, Mel said she felt weird about it so I was just checking it out, just incase, you know? Thats about the time she left."

"She left after she told you she had a weird feeling about a _wall_?" Jim asked,eyeingGene carefully.

"Yeah, why?"

"What did you do then?"

"I told her to stop distracting me," He said it was if it was nothing.

"What?" Jim asked even more annoyed. "Why did you say that?"

"I was highly into examining the scriptures with Aisha, and she interrupted me, so I told her to cut it out and leave the research to us." Genesaid, lazily,his nose in the air.

Everyoneglared at Gene in shock. He seemed the only one oblivious to the way he treated Mel.

"GENE, YOU BASTARD!" Aisha screamed leaping at him and grabbing his poncho. "What were you thinking?"

"How could you be so COLD!" Jim yelled.

"That's it, Starwind, you die NOW," And Suzuka drawing her sword at Gene.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Slowly as Melfina stood there in silence and loneliness, she began singing to no one and nothing. Her mind clear and her voice loud, she felt as if she was away from the planet Dragon, the Outlaw Star...and Gene Starwind. The wind was blowing her hair back and carrying the sweet sound of her song behind her. Mel was so lost in the melody she didn't hear the foot steps behind her, nor did she feel the presence of another soul. In fact, it wasn't until after she finished her song did she realize she was no longer alone...

"Melfina, you're voice is wonderful," A male voice came from behind.

Melfina was still in her nirvana and turned slowly. She didn't snap back to reality until the sight of Harry McDougall was smiling from behind her.

"Harry," Melfina had fear in her voice and her expression. Harry made a move towards her and she stepped back. Seeing Mel so scared of his company, made Harry frown.

"Melfina, why are you scared of me? I would never hurt you, you know that." His voice was sweet and soothing when he spoke to her.

"I know..." Melfina admitted. Harry seemed to in love with her to cause her harm. Infact, Harry seemed too in love with Mel to do anything negative to her. Slowly her fear faded, but she kept on guard as Harry continued to speak.

"Why are you here all alone?" He took another step towards her, but this time Mel kept her ground.

"Gene... he said I was just getting in his way, that I was too bothering to help him. Lately he hasn't really wanted me around..." She wasn't sure why she was telling Harry all of this, but her mouth was moving and she couldn't stop it. Something was making her say this.

"You were getting in his way? How? What did he say to you?" Harry's voice was becoming more loving and less intimidating. Melfina was slowly becoming happier that he had come to see her. It was better than being alone, at least.

"Yes, he did. Then again...Iwas always getting in his way..." Melfina could feel her eyes water. She didn't want to think about Gene, and how he'd hurt her.

"He shouldn't have said that to you. You could never get in my way Mel, you could never irritate me or make me mad. All you would do is make me happy." Harry smiled at her, and held his hand out. "Gene is wrong in treating you like that."

"What do you want?" Remembering her last encounter with Harry and how he'd gone to such great lengths to steal her from Gene and the others... her fear of him was starting to return stlightly.

"You." An insane grin grew on Harry's face. Yet Melfina didn't seem to mind, usually that looked scared her beyond belief and made her scream for Gene. But this time... she just stared into her eyes. Something about him was making her feel warm and safe. Subconsciously she slid her hand into his. In one swift movement Harry pulled her into an embrace.

At first Melfina was shocked by what he did, but again with out noticing, her arms rose from her side and draped around his waist. Harry was incredibly warm and was humming Melfina's song in her ear. She clung to him tighter, completely forgetting about Gene and the others.

"Melfina, come with me, you would actually be happy if you did," Harry whispered ever so slightly into her ear. Melfina didn't answer, but squeezed him even tighter. A slightfrown was on her face and sighed deeply while in Harry's arms.

After realizing Melfina was not going to answer him, Harry let his tongue slip out of his mouth and up Mel's cheek. A tingling sensation rose up Melfina's spine and she pulled away from Harry. "Mel, you would make me so happy, and you would become happy. You have to come with me and Ron... please..." Harry held her hands and tried to pull her back to him with out hurting her, but she was using force to keep her personal space.

"Melfina... please... do you really want to be with Gene forever? Deal with his rude remarks and his horrible treatment of you? He's just using you to get to the Leyline, Mel... I love you..."

Melfina looked into his eyes. He was gripping her hands, which were now limp. Gazing in the direction of the temple, and remembering the way Gene was treating her, the way he talked to her and ordered her. She gripped his hands back,and abeautiful smile grew across her face. "Lead the way, Harry."

**__**

To Be Continued...

A/N: So yeah, obviously this is my first Outlaw Star fic, so please give me any criticism you have! But also tell me what you like. Hmmm, I could have written this better. BUT I'M IMPATIENT AND WANTED TO POST IT! So yeah, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, well, well! Thank you to all who are reading, I may only have 5 reviews but I'm getting a lot of hits and am already on two people's faves list! Thank you to Deathscythe's Sister and angellaggaine! I feel loved. Remember, I don't care if you review or not, just if you're reading. And here we go.

**__**

Good-Bye Melfina

Chapter 2: _Nothing Without Mel_

Gene was absolutely terrified when he realized Melfina was no longer on Dragon. The four remaining crew members had searched the ruins of the planet, all the while yelling at Gene for letting Melfina go out on her own. He was so guilty, and was so ashamed of himself. Jim reminded him constantly that if he had just been a little nicer, Mel would still be there. Aisha took any chance she got to strike Gene down, out of anger. The outlaw took any and every blow she shot at him.

Thinking back on the way he talked to her, Gene didn't see a problem with it. Suzuka tried in vein to get him to realize the way he spoke with her was rude and demeaning.

"Gene, why did you push her away?" She pleaded, while they boarded the ship, now convinced that Mel was no longer on the planet. The only thing they could to was go look for her and hope for the best.

"I wasn't pushing her away! She was bothering me!" Gene defended himself, coldly. He didn't seem to realize just how much damage he had caused to Melfina, the crew... and himself. He sat in his pilot seat and ignored the rest of what Suzuka scolded him with.

"Gene, you knew very well that you were pushing her away! You shunned her so badly, she has left us all. You spoke out for all of us, and now she may have the idea we do not want her around!" Suzuka had never spoken like this to anyone of the crew members, Jim and Aisha were looking from Gene and Suzuka and then at each other.

"Well... we better sit down, huh, Aisha?" Jim asked the cat girl, with a fake last in his voice.

"I guess, but hey! Can we fly this thing with out Mel?" Aisha asked, jumping into her seat.

"We can," Jim said slowly. "But she is our navigation system, so it will be hard. We can get lost real easy, so we better be careful." Jim pressed a buttons. "Gilliam, do you think the ship's memory of our courses can help us at all?"

"Well, Jim," Gilliam replied. "Space is so vast, the ship can not pin point an exact course, but we may be able to get back to the space port and have a map downloaded into our data base."

Jim smacked his forehead, "Oh man, those are so expensive! Gene, do you think we'll be able to afford one?"

Gene wasn't paying attention, he had his face buried in his hands. Jim looked at him for a moment, and was going to poke him, but decided against it. They were giving Gene a whole lot of heap for what he'd done, and disturbing him was not a good idea. Aisha and Suzuka were looking away from Jim as well, both very saddened. Melfina's disappearance seemed to be affecting everyone worse than they thought it would.

Jim sighed deeply and started up the Outlaw Star, heading towards the nearest space port. The flight was quiet and very depressing. Melfina's absence was getting to everyone, mainly Gene. He had to deal with the guilt that she was gone because of him. Once or twice Aisha tried to start up a conversation, Jim would try and help her, but it would fade fast when Gene would say something like, "Melfina would want to do that."

For a while the trip seemed to be getting better as Jim tried to tell everyone that they were going to find Melfina soon and everything would be normal again. But Aisha just laughed at him and turned to the crew with sad eyes, but a smile on her face.

"If Melfina left, then she doesn't want us to find her..."

Melfina let Harry guide her to his and Ron's ship. He had a firm grip on her hand and she was gripping it back, just as hard. A strange happiness was flowing through her right now, she and Harry were almost gliding across the planet... or at least to Melfina, it seemed that way. Harry was walking as fast as he could to get them to the ship; he was desperate to get her into a private room. Fear that Mel might trip in his speed, didn't stop him from rushing them across the surface.

When they finally reached the ship, Ron wasn't there. Harry had searched the ship for him, before bringing Melfina aboard. "I have no idea, where he might me," He said helping her up. "He should be back later though... for now..." Harry giggled. "We're alone." The insane grin came back but Melfina did nothing but smile sweetly at him.

"Could you show me around your ship? I've never been on it..." Her head turned around the loading dock intriguingly. Harry smiled and led her to the piloting room. And to the storage room and every other room. Then he showed her the bedrooms, he and Harry had if they grew tired or weary from travel.

"This is... my room.." Harry said, giggling more. Melfina walked in, unaware of why Harry was showing her the room. He quickly shut the door and sat on the bed. "What do you think?"

"Its nice..." She said looking around at the square room. There was a bed in the far left corner, it was up against the wall horizontally. Next to the head of the bed was a night stand, and next to the door was a table with two chairs.

"Oh, Mel, come sit on the bed," Harry was speaking in a very seductive voice. Melfina looked at him, now noticing the sound in his voice. She wasn't sure what to do, arguing with herself in her mind, she was saved by Ron McDougall.

"Harry?" He said, flinging the door open. "Aw, thought you'd be in here." He glanced at Melfina. "What? You got her...?"

Harry jumped up from his seat and pushed Ron out of the doorway and into the hall. He turned back to shut the door, "Melfina, hold on." Harry said angrily slamming it shut. "What are you doing here!" He spat at Ron.

"I just came back, I was watching Starwind and the others to make sure they didn't bother you. And they stayed put. Right when I left they had just finished looking at some scriptures." Ron was eyeing the door, "How did you get her to come with you?"

Harry flipped his hair, "She loves me, obviously. Gene doesn't understand her like I do and she's finally realizing that!"

"Okay well, hurry up, they'll be looking for her soon, and we don't want them to know we're here. So come, on, we gotta leave!" Ron ushered.

"Aw, man, but I almost had her!" Harry whined.

"Well there is plenty of time for that. Right now we need to go, get her into the cock pit."

Harry sighed sadly and informed Melfina they were leaving. Leading her back into the piloting room, he sat her down and assumed his seat. The ship started and left the planet Dragon. Melfina watched as they took off, she stared deeply at the temple, feeling as if she should go back and apologize for even thinking of abandoning them.

"You won't have to deal with Gene ever again, Mel." Harry said as they broke through the planet's atmosphere and were now in space.

It was too late to change her mind, and with Harry's comment she didn't want to. Gene was a thing of the past now. She wouldn't have to worry about it now. She was free and now with Harry...

**__**

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. And I don't have time to edit it so... yeah. This is pretty shitty. XD Lol, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, and thanks to those who are reading (reviews aren't necessary, but really do help me!) I know at least 30 people are reading... or have read it. Yay, that's a lot. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
